Young X Men: Lies and Mutations
by CrosserX
Summary: Sequel to Young X-Men: The Next Generation. The new X-Men team is coming together, but could it already be falling apart? Why is a certain clawed teenager running off in the middle of the night? Who is in charge of the New Brotherhood of Evil Mutants? And when are two deadly criminals going to strike . . .? Featuring the children of the X-Men and their foes !
1. Chapter 1

"Phoebe! You are going to be late for school! Get down here, _now!_"

Phoebe simply groaned and rolled over, covering her head with her pillow, her messy blonde curls splaying all over her face.

"Now, Phoebe! Or I'll send your father up there!"

"Do. Your. Worst," Phoebe mumbled.

There was the sound of her door opened.

"Phoebe, get up!" her father sang.

"Go away, you crazy old kook," Phoebe muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Her father took a running start and jumped on the bed. "What was that? My hearing is bad. What was that about old?"'

"Hey! You're squashing my pillow pet!"

"You're sixteen years old! Why do you need a pillow pet?" Her father hit her with it.

"Ouch!" Phoebe sat up and kicked her father.

"Hey!"

Phoebe jumped on top of him, beating her father with a pillow.

"Ouch! Ouch! _Ouch! _Lorna! Lorna, help!"

Phoebe's mother appeared in the door way. "Alex, get off of that bed. Phoebe, get dressed and get to school."

Alex poked his head up. "You're no fun, Lor." He jumped up, and Phoebe swung her feet over the bed.

"Let's go, children," Lorna grinned.

Phoebe shoved her father out of the way playfully before running to the bathroom and shutting the door before he could catch her.

She took her shower, blew out her hair, and did her makeup. She went to her room and put her pleated plaid skirt and buttoned up her white top.

"Dad?" She called. "Dad, where's my jacket?"

"I feed it to a goat!"

She rolled her eyes and slid down the stairs railing, grabbing her dark blue St. James jacket off the back of her chair. Her mother sat a plate of waffles on the table, and Phoebe smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, Alex," Lorna said as she sat down. "Scott called yesterday."

Alex's fork stopped halfway to his mouth. "Huh?"

"Yesterday. You got home from work late, so I didn't get to tell you."

"Well." Alex stood. "Guess I should call him back. . ."

Phoebe looked at her watch. "Oh! I'm going to be late!" She kissed her parents before running out to catch the bus.

"Phoebe!" her best friend Alyson yelled at her. "Saved you a seat."

They sat down beside each other. "Guess who called last night," Phoebe said in a low whisper.

"Who?" Aly asked.

"Uncle Scott."

"No way."

"Way."

"I didn't think they talked anymore."

"They don't," Phoebe said. "And that's the weird thing." The two were silent on their way to school. Phoebe leaned her head against the window, wondering what could possibly be so urgent that Scott would call.

Third period came, and Phoebe felt as though she would fall asleep, daydreaming about a cute football player sitting three seats to her right.

". . . and thus causing President Magneto to go insane and destroy most of Manhattan."

Phoebe looked up sharply. "What did you say, Mister Burner?"

Mr. Burner, a skinny old English man with a long, pointed white beard, simply sneered. "We were talking about the destruction of Manhattan and Genosha, Miss Summer. _Please pay attention._"

"But, Magneto didn't go insane!" She blurted out, then blushed and sat back in her seat.

"I'm sorry?"

"It wasn't Magneto," muttered Phoebe.

"I'm sorry," Burner said. "But we are talking of the man who took over Mutant Town?"

"It was a mutant called Xorn!"

"Who allowed mutants and humans both to die?"

"All the work of an insane mutant called Xorn!"

"Who killed the X-Man Jean Grey?"

"Jean Grey is alive!"

There was a collective silence around the room.

Burner narrowed his eyes. "Since you seem so intent on disturbing my class period, please, do share. How is it you know Jean Grey is alive?"

"Because," Phoebe hesitated. "She's my aunt."

"Beg your pardon?"

Phoebe ground her teeth. "She is my aunt. She is married to my father's brother Scott."

"You lie," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I saw it happen myself, on the telly. Magneto attacked Jean Grey and _killed _her. Magneto was crazy and an idiot who deserved what he got."

"How dare you!" Phoebe said, standing and stomping her foot. "How dare you talk of things you don't understand!"

"And I suppose Magneto is your, what? Second cousin? Distant uncle? I guess that makes you another grotesque mutant."

Phoebe was quiet. She sat down in her chair. She put her head down. The room was quiet, but there was the discreet mumble of noise from Phoebe.

"What was that, Miss Summers?" Burner asked cockily.

"Nothing, sir."

The room was quiet and Burner smiled, satisfied.

Phoebe leaned her cheek against her hand gloomily. Suddenly feeling a shift in the magnetic energy in the air, she jumped up.

"Miss Summers, what are you –?"

A large crash cut through Burners sentence; the wall was ripped off, and the class screamed; a huge, metal robot stood above them.

The Sentinels! Phoebe had heard of them. As the robot lifted the rest of the wall off, debris fell – Phoebe lifted her hands, and a large, green tinted shield surrounded the class.

"Sentinels! But they were wiped out!" Burner yelled.

"Mutant 11567 identified – Phoebe Summers. Initiative – capture," said the robotic voice.

"Oh, yeah?" Phoebe yelled. "Come at me bro! You don't want to mess with me!" She let her shields down.

"_What are you doing?"_ Burner yelled. "They'll kill us all!"

"Oh, no they won't, Mr. Burner," Phoebe said. "I know this because Magneto isn't a second cousin or distant uncle . . ." The head of Sentinel suddenly rolled off its head, and it hands fell off its body. Every screw came loose, and the Sentinel began to collapse.

"I know this because I am Magnetrix, granddaughter of the Master of Magnetism!"

The sentinel fell to the ground, and Phoebe released her powers, feeling blood drip down her nose.

She looked to the right just in time to see the Blackbird land before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan yanked open the door to his truck, a cigar sticking out of his mouth. As he started his truck and shut the door, he sniffed.

Dammit. Gwen had been in his truck.

_Again._

Logan sighed, hitting his head against the steering wheel. He wasn't sure where his daughter had been sneaking off too - or who she had been sneaking off with . . .

He growled under his breath. When he got a hold of that girl . . .

"Dad? Dad, are you in here?"

Logan rolled down the window as his other daughter Temperance jogged in, wearing white yoga pants and a white t-shirt, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Over here, hon," he called.

She smiled as she jogged over to the truck. "Going to the city? Mom didn't mean it when she told you to buzz off. She's just stressed."

Logan smiled and tapped her nose. "Don't read my mind, darlin'."

Temperance smiled back. "Have you seen Christian? He was supposed to meet me in the Danger Room twenty minutes ago."

"He took off in the Blackbird a half an hour ago, babe. Took Munroe and Selena with him."

Temperance frowned. "Why didn't they tell me? How am I supposed to lead a team that doesn't tell me where they're going?"

"Part of being a good team leader is placing trust in your crew. Don't worry, they just went to investigate in Colorado."

Temperance sighed and nodded. "Have fun." She turned to walk away.

"Temp," her father called. Temperance turned to her dad.

"Yes?"

Logan hesitated. "Do you know where your sister has been sneaking off too?"

Temperance tilted her head. "I wasn't aware she was sneaking off anywhere. But I'll keep an eye on her."

Logan smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. Love ya."

"Love you too, dad." She left the garage.

* * *

"Eat something. Don't make me force it down your throat." Andi smiled as she set a try of food down in front of Nick.

Nick smiled. "Thanks, sis."

His sister looked good - better than ever, in fact. Dressed in a pretty yellow sweater dress with a tasteful belt and brown leather boots, she looked much better than she did hiding in sweatshirts and jeans. Her red-brown hair was smoothed back behind a silk headband.

"Holding back your blasts isn't even straining you, is it?" Nick asked with a smile, taking a piece of toast from the tray.

His sisters smile widened, showing her perfect white teeth. "Nope! I could have never held them back before, but with my telekinesis this strong, I barley even notice. I never even knew I had green eyes!"

Occasionally, sparks of red would fly from under her eyes when she blinked or got excited, but for the most part, her green eyes shone.

"That Phoenix Force is something else, huh?" he asked.

Andi nodded forcefully. "It's turned my whole life around, Nick." She smiled to herself, then nodded at Nick. "How's the back?"

Nick rolled his shoulder, wincing slightly at the pain. "Better, but still sore. More than anything, it's just my shoulder hurting when I move it."

Andi stroked some hair back from her brothers face. "You'll be better soon," she promised, kissing his for head.

"Well, I've the best nurses in the world."

"And how is our patient?" Temperance asked as she entered the room.

"Much better," Nick said.

"Good." She smiled at Andi. "I'll babysit for a while. Why don't you go get some breakfast?"

Andi nodded her thanks and went down to the kitchen.

Temperance waited until the door was closed, before swinging herself onto the bed and wrapping her arms around Nick's head; he placed one hand on her sweet smelling hair and the other hand on the small of her back. They pressed their lips against each others, almost hungrily.

"Nick, baby, I brought you some of your movies. I thought you might be bored laying in bed all -" Jean stopped as she opened the door. "Oh, God," she said, looking at her son and Temperance, who had broken apart abruptly. "Okay, maybe you're not so bored. I'm so sorry, guys. I should have knocked." She laid the movies on the nightstand.

Temperance burst out laughing when Jean left; she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Wow, I'm so sorry!"

Nick was laughing too. "'_Logan, you'll never guess what I just walked in on_!'"

Temperance laughed even harder, leaning against Nick's unhurt side. "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

"Me too," he said. "But I don't know how much longer I can sit in this bed; I've been stuck here for two weeks." He cupped Temperance's chin. "But at least now I don't have to worry about Loki sneaking into your room and stealing you."

"You know you've found a good guy when he's willing to take a blade for you," Temperance said, kissing him.

"It's you and me against the world, babe," he grinned, brushing her hair back.

"Mmm-hmm." She smiled and sat up."I have to go train. I'll come back and see you in a while, okay?"

"Don't go!"

Temperance blew him a kiss and left for the Danger Room.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen quietly shut the door behind her as she sneaked into her room. She laid her old backpack by the door, turning the light on. She sniffed, smelling her sister.

"You didn't have to wait up!" she called as she went into her bedroom.

Temperance was in her bed, already in her nightgown with her hair rolling down past her shoulders. She was reading _Les Miserables. _When her sister entered the room, she set her book aside and laid her reading glasses on top of it.

"It's one o'clock in the morning," she scolded.

"Is it?" asked Gwen calmly as she changed into a tank top and some shorts.

"I'm getting tired of covering for you. Dad is asking questions."

"Hey, I'm sixteen. Not ten. Tell dad to chill."

"You tell dad to 'chill.' I'm sick of this."

"I'm not a baby."

"You're _his _baby. Come on, Gwennie. You _know _you're his favorite."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Well, duh." She extended her claws. "I have _these, _remember?"

Temperance shook her head. "Gwen, I love you. You're my sister. But what you're doing is dangerous. This cannot possibly end well."

"You don't know anything about it," Gwen said quietly, slipping into bed with her sister. "Now, put a movie in and pop some popcorn, or go back to your room."

Temperance sighed and went to pick a movie.

* * *

"And so I was like, 'Ah, HELL nah, don't even go there', so I shot him."

Everyone looked at Deadpool with a strange expression.

"So," Jake said slowly."You killed this guy . . . for a piece of pie?"

Deadpool looked at him like he was a moron. "Uh, yeah!" he said. "It was cherry!"

"Hey, everyone!" Evalyn shouted as she teleported in to room. "Christian and the others are back!"

On cue, the door opened, and Christian stepped into the room with Alex Munroe and Selena LeBeau. Behind them was a girl with bouncy curls and bright green eyes. She looked around the mansion in awe.

Andi stood up abruptly from her place on the couch. "Phoebe?"

The blonde looked at her and widened her eyes. "Andi?"

The two girls embraced each other.

"Look at your hair!"

"Look at you eyes!"

"You've grown so much!"

"So have you!"

The girls embraced once more. "I can't believe it's been six years!" Andi exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be an X-Man!"

"The best damn X-Man in the world." Andi looked over to see her uncle Alex Summers enter with his wife Lorna.

"Glad you decided to come after all," Scott said as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, well," Alex said. "We didn't really get a choice."

The brothers shook hands; and after an awkward moment, they hugged each other.

The team of Young X-Men was coming together.

* * *

Jean stood with her hands in the pockets of her heavy, warm faux fur coat. The wind whipped the hair under her hat around, and snow fell lightly on her.

She stood in the middle of a cemetery, in front of a large headstone.

_Here Lies Charles Francis Xavie_r

_Friend, teacher, mutant._

"I often come up here to think," said a familiar voice behind Jean. "I had that bench there put here just for that reason. I often talk aloud. I think he can hear me."

Jean nodded, not turning around as Erik Lensherr came up beside her. His face was grey, dragged down with lines and wrinkles. His eyes were dull, and he walked with a metal cane.

"So I wonder," continued Erik. "What you are thinking about."

"The school," sighed Jean. "The kids. All of it . . ."

"Ah, yes," said Erik, sitting on his bench. "Lorna told me about your new school. And I hear your daughter has taken on some of your more . . . _charming _attributes."

Jean almost smiled. She sat down beside Erik, continuing to stare at Charles grave.

"Is this what he would want?"

"My dear," asked Erik. "I believe you already know the answer to that particular question."

Jean nodded. "Does it get easier?" she asked quietly.

Erik took a deep breath. "No."

Jean sighed, looking down at her gloved hands.

Erik laid a hand on her arm; years ago, Jean would have flinched at the thought of Magneto touching her. Now, in this date and time, it was sort of soothing to have someone with her, someone that was closer to Charles than even she had been.

"But sometimes," continued Erik. "If you put your mind to it . . .you can turn the pain into something else." Patting her hand, he shakily stood and left.

Jean was left along in the swirling snow with her oldest friend and mentor six feet below her.


	4. Chapter 4

Selena got out of her sleek, new convertible. Pushing her sunglasses up onto her face, she took her pass out and held it under the door of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. As she walked inside, she waved to the receptionist and took the elevator to the top floor.

Dum Dum Dugan was already at the table. A large, holographic map of New York was spread across the table, and Dugan was studying it intently.

"What's that?" Selena asked as she joined him, shedding her coat.

Dugan pointed at a spot near the Avengers tower. "There! You see that?"

"What?"

Dugan rewound the map like a security tape; he stopped it, and then maximized the size.

"There."

He pointed at a shady figure in the shadows of the building; by the posture, Selena would say male. He wore a dark black cloak and a hat pulled down past his face.

"Who's this fella snooping outside Stark Tower?"

Selena squinted. "Not sure." She crossed her arms. "Want me to take a look?"

"Yeah. I'd leave now."

She nodded, slipping a gun into her holster on her belt; she left the headquarters, and drove to Stark Tower. When she got there, the figure was still standing there.

"He's still there," she said into her earpiece, parking the car.

"Go see what's he's doing," Dugan replied in her ear.

Selena got out of the car and started towards him. "Hey!" she called. "You're not supposed to be –"

She stopped when she turned the corner; he was gone. Narrowing her eyes, she started for Stark Tower. "Something's not right. I'm going to talk to Stark."

She went inside, showing her badge to the secretary. She rode the elevator to the top, and stepped out into the Avengers meeting room.

Tony, Steve, Dr. Strange, and Clint were there.

"Where is everyone?" Selena asked as she sauntered in.

"All over the place," Steve said. "What's up?"

Selena nodded at Strange. "Glad you're here, Doc. I just saw a seedy guy outside the building, and he disappeared into thin air." She crossed her arms, looking around the room. "I think you guys have a stalker."

"Let's go check it out," Clint said.

They all went outside, standing where the mystery man had been.

"Strange?" Steve asked.

The Doctor closed his eyes and concentrated, then opened his eyes and shook his head. "Someone was here, but I cannot sense who."

"We'll keep an eye out," Tony promised.

Selena nodded, and left for S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Andi ducked under a piece of rubble as a Sentinel shot at her.

"Mistake!" She yelled at Raquel Drake. "Freeze that things circuits!"

"No prob!" shouted the teen, icing up and creating an ice bridge to the Sentinel; there, she froze the front of it.

"Aura!" Andi yelled. "Can you get through its system while it's slowed down?"

"I'll try!" Replied Nikita Pryde. She ran and jumped, phasing through the robot; it sparked and fell down.

"Two more!" Andi called. "Siege, take the one next to yours left foot; Shadowstalker, the right; 22, take its head off!"

Jake, Claus, Evalyn and 22 attacked the Sentinel. Andi levitated into the air as it fell.

"Alright; Magnetrix, take apart that last one! Tycoon, get ready to help ease the rubble down!"

Phoebe and Alex prepared; when the Sentinel fell apart, Alex got some rubble on a gust of strong wind, letting it down gently.

Andi caught the rest with her telekinesis, and she set it down.

She landed and sighed in relief. "Thank God. Danger Room, scenario 221, off mode."

The Danger Room shut down, and the eight X-Men all let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are the others?" asked Raquel as she iced down.

"Selena went to S.H.I.E.L.D, Christian is in town with Logan, Temperance is tending to Nick, Ayesha is in the lab, Evalyn has a cold, and Gwen ran off . . . again," Andi said. "But they missed a great session; good job, guys."

The X-Men left, feeling accomplished, as Andi sighed and went back into the Danger Room to work some more scenarios.

* * *

"The entry points are here, here, and here. The rest is blocked off. I've got a visual from the helicarrier, but we need to get closer." Nick Fury was in the meeting room with Logan, Emma, Bobby, Hank, Jean, Scott, and Temperance, looking over a map.

"We need a distraction," Fury said. "If Mister Sinister really is in there, he'll know we're comin' anyways. So we need to keep him busy."

"So send Alex or Andi in," Temperance said. "They can both fly."

Fury looked thoughtful. "Andi is Scott and Jean's kid . . ."

"I don't like where you're going with this, Fury," Scott said, crossing his arms.

"C'mon, Summers. Sinister has always been obsessed with yours and Jean's DNA. Who better to send in than Andi?"

"She barley has a grasp on her Phoenix powers!" Jean exclaimed. "What if something happens?"

"Only one way to find out," Fury said. "Tell her to suit up."


	5. Chapter 5

_You okay, baby? _Jean's voice rang clearly in Andi's head.

_I'm fine, mom, _Andi replied. _But how will I know when he's coming?_

_Oh, you'll know._

Andi took a deep breath, and jumped off the X-Mansion to fly to New York.

* * *

"Do you have that sample of Raven Darkholme's DNA analyzed yet?" Mister Sinister asked as he entered his lab.

"No yet," said his lab tech. He looked up. "Hey, what's that?"

The floor shook slightly, and then a chunk of the wall fell out.

Sinister took a step back. A young girl levitating in a Phoenix Fire stared at him. Her eyes shone red, and she blasted a hole in the wall.

Sinister took in her qualities. Red-brown hair. Optic blasts. Phoenix Force.

It was his lucky day.

"Vertigo," he said softly.

She nodded. Glaring at this girl, she sent out a wave of her power.

Andi suddenly felt very dizzy and tired. Concentrating, she pushed this mutants powers back, knocking her over. Andi rose into the air and flew away.

Sinister looked over at Scalphunter. "After her!"

He nodded, his foot-jets kicking in. He flew toward Andi, who looked back and tried to swerve, attempting to throw him off her trail. Scalphunter kept up with her easily.

Finally, he loaded his tranq gun, aimed, and shot.

Andi gasped and her eyes widened as the dart came towards her; before she could even blink, a shadow fell over her, and she was out of the darts path.

Andi looked up to her savior; he was handsome, with blonde hair and shinning blue eyes. Two large, feathered snow-white wings protruded from his back, and he carried Andi bridal style away from Scalphunter.

"What do you think you're doing, provoking Sinister like that?" he exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what he would do to you?"

Andi just blinked as she was set down on a roof top, and as the winged man was about to take off.

"Goin' someplace, Warren?"

Warren turned back, not looking surprised. "Logan," he growled, approaching him. "You set this up?"

Logan held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, that was just lucky. We just needed to confirm Sinisters hideout. S.H.I.E.L.D. is arresting him now."

"Good for you," Warren said coldly. "Bye, now."

"C'mon, Angel. Don't be like this."

Warren glared at him. "I know what you want. Miranda isn't going to be an X-Man."

"Warren," Jean reasoned as she entered from behind Logan. "Don't be like this."

Warren's eyes softened for a moment at his old friend; then he blinked, and his cold gaze was back.

"I've made my choice, just like the Professor did when he told me to get out."

"Warren, it wasn't like that!"

"Oh yeah?" Warren spun around, pointing an accusing finger at Jean. "You don't understand at all! You were always his favorite, you and Scott! He would never talk to _you_ the way he talked to me! So just buzz off."

Jean raised an eyebrow, shifted her weight, crossed her arms, and glared at him.

Warren sighed.

* * *

"And this is you room," Evalyn said as she showed Miranda her room. Miranda was sixteen, and beautiful. She had long, perfect blonde curls to her hips, with perfect porcelain skin and shinning blue eyes. Two beautiful, white wings were folded at her back.

Miranda nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Evalyn. And thanks for showing me around."

Evalyn smiled. "Not a problem!" She looked down at her feet. "It vas nice of you to come with me. I don't think the others like me so much."

"Why not?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know," Evalyn murmured. "Because I am so different, perhaps? My brother is so distracted with a girl here that he has a huge crush on, leaving me all alone. It is quite lonely."

Miranda felt genuinely sad for this girl. After all, she did have red fur and pointed ears, plus a tail.

Miranda smiled. "You know, I haven't gone shopping in _forever_." If forever counted as the day before last. "Why don't we go to New York and have a girls day?"

Evalyn perked up. "Really? Great!"

The girls got bundled up in their clothes, and then headed out to Miranda's car.

Miranda glanced at Evalyn as they drove away from the mansion. Her image inducer allowed her to look like a normal girl; she was very pretty, with long, straight black hair and green-yellow eyes.

Miranda parked her car outside of the mall, and the two girls rushed inside through the slush and mud. Once inside, they headed for Coach, then Prada, then Macys, and so on and so forth.

"Miranda," Evalyn said breathlessly as they sat down on a bench. "Thank you so much! But all of these things – they are so expensive!"

Miranda shrugged. "It's nothing. We haven't even made a dent in my allowance."

Evalyn shook her head, mystified. Then something caught her eye.

"Look!" she hissed. "That is Gwen!"

"Who?" Miranda asked nonchalantly, checking her make-up.

"Logan's daughter! She has been sneaking off . . . and now I know vhy . . ."

Gwen walked hand in hand with a handsome boy. He was extremely tall and lean, towering over Gwens height of 5'2, with black hair and beautiful blue eyes. His face was perfect, like an angels. They sat down together on a bench, and he said something to her that made her smile. She replied, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Evalyn was so busy watching the two to hear the heavy footsteps behind her. When she turned around, she was being picked up by her throat. Struggling, she kicked at her attacker.

"Hi," said the beefy man holding her. "I'm Blockbuster. Where's the Summers girl?"

"Put her down, you jerk!" Miranda jumped on his arm; Evalyn teleported a distance away, before teleporting and grabbing Miranda before Blockbuster could hit her.

"What's going on here?" Gwen had run over.

"This idiot just attacked us!" Evalyn said.

"Oh, yeah?" Gwen asked, extended her claws with a _skint. _"Then he won't mind me returning the favor."

She attacked. She was winning against Blockbuster for a minute, before he effortlessly knocked her aside.

Gwen looked up, her nose bleeding. "Michel?"

The guy smiled. "Of course, my _amore_." He rose into the air several feet, raising one hand towards blockbuster; his eyes glowed red, and a beam of red and black energy burst from his hand, tossing Blockbuster back like a ragdoll. Michel landed and helped Gwen up.

"Wow!" Evalyn said, joining them. "That vas some serious power!"

"_Grazie. _Are you friends of Gwendolyn's?" He had a thick Italian accent to go with his charming smile. He put an arm around Gwen.

"They're my teammates," Gwen explained. "Guys, this is Michelangelo. Michel, this is Evalyn and . . .?"

"Miranda Worthington."

"_Ciao_. Any friend of Gwendolyn is a friend of mine."

"The hell is going on here?"

The younger X-Men turned to see Logan storming towards them; his face was red and his fists were balled.

"Who are you?" he asked, jabbing Michelangelo in the chest with his finger.

"_Ciao. _I am Michelangelo Nefaria."

Gwen face palmed. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to tell him that part yet?"

"Oh, right. I am Michelangelo. Just Michelangelo."

Logan snarled. "Nefaria?" He grabbed him by the front of the shirt; a funny picture as Logan was so much shorter than Nefaria. "Yer gonna be Just Pieces when I'm done with you!"

"Dad, stop!" Gwen exclaimed. "He's my boyfriend!"

Logan looked at his daughter in shock. "Gwennie, do you have any idea who this guy is?"

"Yes, I know! He's Luchino Nefarias son."

"Do you even know what that _means?_"

"Yeah, yeah, first real mission as an X-Man, yadda yadda." She lowered her voice. "He's not his father."

Logan shoved him away. "You come near my daughter ever again, you little punk, I'll shred you." He grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her away.

Miranda and Evalyn looked at each other.

"Wagner, Worthington, over here! _Now_!"

With one last glance at Michelangelo, they picked up their bags and ran after Logan.


	6. Chapter 6

"First, you lie about your sister going off the fight Loki. Then, you borrow my truck without asking. Now, you're sneaking around with one of our archenemies son?" Logan paced back and forth in front of Gwen, Emma behind him with an angry expression and crossed arms.

"He's not bad!" Gwen cried. "He's really good, and sweet! He likes my music and listens to me. Why can't you just except he's a good guy?"

"When you know a guy as long as I've known Nefaria, you can tell that his spawn ain't no good either."

Gwen mumbled under her breath.

"Watch your language, young lady!" Emma snapped.

Logan stomped out of the room. Gwen put her head in her hands, breathing. In. Out. Calm down.

Emma's eyes softened and she sat down next to her daughter, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "I know it seems like he's murdering you, darling," she said as she stroked some hair back. "But he only wants what's best for you."

"Michelangelo is what's best for me!" Her daughter cried. "I love him!"

"Oh, dear, you think you do," Emma said, hugging her daughter as she cried. Emma paused, then went on. "You know, I once had sexual relations with a married man I believed I loved."

Gwen sniffed, wiping a tear away. "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. And I _knew_ better, too. I knew that he and his wife had something special, but I got right between them."

"What happened?"

"His wife found out," said Emma, looking distant. "And we got into it. Later she died, and I got together with this man."

"And?"

Emma stiffened. "His wife came back from the dead. He and I grew apart. He went back to his wife, and I got with your father."

Gwen looked at her mother sharply. "Mom . . . did you have an affair with Mister Summers?"

"No, darling," Emma said. "_He _had an affair with _me._" She stood. Right before she left the room, she looked back at Gwen. "Sometimes we mistake love for something else. Just be careful."

Gwen was left sitting alone, thinking hard.

* * *

"Pepper, could you get home soon? I'm having issues with this new device."

Tony Stark talked into his headset as he concentrated on the computer.

"I'm on my way," she replied. "Is Amanda home yet?"

"No, dear."

Christian sat in a chair across from Tony, waiting patiently for Amanda Stark to get home.

"Hey, Tony," Christian said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Oh, but not about my age. I hate that."

"Do you ever wish you weren't a superhero?"

"Sometimes," said Tony without missing a beat.

"It's just that I feel like I'm not doing this team any real good," Chris sighed.

"It'll get better, I promise. Hand me that screwdriver, I'll take this whole damn thing apart if I have too."

Christian did as he was told, just as a female version of the Iron Man suit - this one bronze and gold - landed on the landing strip beside them. As she walked towards them, she pulled her helmet off, her red-orange locks falling out from under her helmet. Freckles danced across her nose, and her pretty brown eyes lit up when she entered the room.

"Hey, you," Amanda Stark said, giving Christian a quick peck on the lips as she stood on the machine that shed her of her armor. "This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I just came by the drop off your cell phone," Chris said. "You left it in my car the other night."

She took her phone. "Come on," she said, taking his hand. "We'll go up to my room and talk."

The two went up to Amanda's large suite, and into her bedroom.

Christian spread out on the bed as Amanda changed from her Iron (Wo)Man Control suit into a pair of cargo pants and a t-shirt.

"What's up?" she asked, pulling her messy curls into a ponytail. "You look upset."

Christian sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm having problems. This X-Men thing is never going to work. We barley know each other."

"Well, you'll get to know each other," Amanda said as she layed down and cuddled up against him.

Christian nodded absently as he stroked her hair. Even though Amanda was a year older at nineteen, their relationship was as strong as one could be. They had been seeing each other since they were fifteen and sixteen, and had only been in a few petty fights. Everyone knew about their relationship - especially the press, who was always trying to catch a picture of the Stark Millionaire Heiress Super Hero with her Mutant Muse.

But Christian still loved her deeply. There were few things in his life that mattered more to him than Manda did.

"Christian," Manda said after a long few minutes of silence. "Everything will be okay." She rolled over to be on top of him, twirling his hair around her fingers. "You know," she said. "You've been eighteen for a few weeks now. I was thinking we could finally move in together."

Christian smiled. "I suggested that three months ago!"

"You weren't legal." She tapped his nose. "But now we're both young adults. Why not take advantage of it?" She sobered. "And I've decided that you were right. I probably should move into the X-Mansion."

"What about your Avengers?" Christian asked, shocked.

"Hey, if your dad can be an X-Man and an Avenger, so can I."

Christian grinned and rolled over on her, making her giggle as he kissed her neck.

* * *

Temperance sank into the hot tub, sighing at the boiling water.

Christian was in New York with Amanda, the older X-Men had all gone out to dinner to celebrate Bobby and Amara's wedding anniversary, Gwen had sneaked out over an hour ago, and the younger X-Men went out to a movie.

It was just Temperance and Nick.

Temperance wrapped her feet around Nick's, who was leaning back quite comfortably sipping some of the daiquiris Temperance had brought out. He smiled at Temperance.

"Is this helping your injury any?" Temp asked.

"Oh, yeah. This is great."

"Good." Temperance took a sip of her drink, and the two listened to the crickets and looked at the stars.

Temperance had set candles all around the area, and had been pleasantly surprised when she found a bouquet of roses awaiting her on the picnic table.

This was the most romantic night of her life.

Temperance moved to Nick's side, carefully cuddling up next to him.

"Thanks for arranging this," Nick said, wrapping his uninjured arm around her.

She laid her head against him. "It was my pleasure. It's so hard to get any alone time around here."

Nick chuckled. "That's an understatement."

Temperance laughed and looked up into Nick's eyes.

Nick looked back at her. "Temperance," Nick said. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Her eyes shone, and he continued. "I lo-"

"Hi there, party people!" Nick was broke off as Deadpool, wearing noting but boxers with hearts all over them and his mask, entered the water, shoving Nick and Temperance apart so he could be in the middle.

"This is nice," Deadpool said. "This is real nice. Whose idea was it to put in a hot tub? This is really nice."

"Mine," Temperance frowned. "Nick and I had planned on having a romantic evening." She cleared her throat. "Alone."

"I know what you're sayin'. It's so hard to get a moments peace around here!" Deadpool looked at the drink in Nick's hand. "You drinking that? Thanks." He took it and pulled his mask up, gulping it.

"Why didn't you go with the other X-Men?" Asked Nick, annoyed.

"I'm not into all that romantic crap." He blew out a candle. "I would rather stay here, and hang out with you guys!" He wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "This is so much fun!"

Temperance sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and begging her headache - AKA Wade Wilson - to go away. Or get eaten by a shark. Or _something. _

Suddenly a jolt hit Temperance's mind. Though she didn't show it on the outside, she was suffering on the inside - something had hit her mind, and hit it hard.

"Somethings not right." She stood. "What _is _that?"

"What's up, Temp?" Nick asked, standing.

Temperance wrapped a robe around her bikini clad body in an attempt to gain some warmth. "I'm not sure," she replied. "But I'm going to check it out. I'll be right back."

Stepping into her boots, she wrapped her robe tighter and went out to the front gait, looking around in the darkness. She extended her mind, and found another conscious in the tree behind her.

But it was too late. Something snapped out of no where and grabbed the back of her robe, yanking it off.

"Woo, yeah baby, take it off!"

Wrapping her arms around her, she spun around. "Why, you disgusting little snot!" she snapped at the figure in the tree. "Give me my robe back immediately!"

"Ha, you'll have to come and get it!" Temperance got a good look at him. He was a greenish color, with exposed webbed fingers and toes. He had oily black hair, and yellow eyes. He held her robe in his hand.

Temperance raised an eyebrow. The boy in the tree was suddenly encased in a blue, almost glittery source, which brought him down from the tree and right in front of Temperance.

She snatched her robe. "Never steal something from a telekinetic!" She snapped. She let go of him, and he fell to the ground.

"Now, who are you and what are you doing here?" Temperance asked as she slipped back into her robe.

"Hey, no need to get so upset, I was just kiddin' around!" He scrambled up, dusting himself off. "My names Mayson. Mayson Toynbee. I'm new to the area. Just lookin' around."

"You're a mutant."

"Hey, you too."

Temperance crossed her arms. "Don't be snippy." She sighed. "I'm Temperance Howlett, leader of the X-Men."

"X-Men, huh?" Mayson jumped back onto his tree branch, hanging upside down. Temperance noticed his long, pink tongue, but decided not to say anything. "What do you guys do anyway?"

"Well, we're superheroes," Temperance said. "We help people. Human and mutant."

"Sounds interesting. Are all of the other X-Men as pretty as you?"

Temperance almost gave an amused smile. "Oh, definitely." She tilted her head. "Do you have anywhere to go, Mayson? This is a place for mutants. A sanctuary. You'd be welcome here."

"Thanks, honey," Mayson said, swinging onto the ground. "But I've already got a posse." He hopped away, leaving Temperance alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Four people stood outside an old, abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of New York. Windows were busted, the roof was sagging, and the grass around the building was high past the peoples waist.

"Oh, no," the first one said. "No way. There's no way. Huh-uh. I want out."

"No way, Naomi. Your dad was a mutant, too."

"So, what?"

"So he was practically leader!"

The two arguing glared at each other in anger.

The first one was a girl about 17. She had long white-blonde hair streaked with pink pulled up in a messy ponytail, along with bright eyes ringed with lots of black eyeliner. Her featured were extremely petite, but she looked venomous at the moment.

The boy she was fighting with had dark black hair and pointed features. He had black eyes. He looked about 18 or 19, with a smug look on his face.

To their side stood two others; the first one was a girl about 16, with long blonde hair pulled back gracefully with a silk headband. She had no pupils, her eyes glowing a light yellow. Beside her was a girl who looked exactly the same as she did.

"Let's not fight," the twins said in one. "Let's go inside - the others are waiting for us."

With one last poison glare at the black-haired boy, the first girl followed the twins inside.

Three more people were already waiting; the first one was a boy who deeply resembled a toad; the girl next to him was skinny with cropped black hair and her hands stuffed in her pocket; and the last one was a boy with dark brown hair. He had green eyes, and smiled when the others entered.

"Welcome," he said, smiling wide. "I'm Reese Maximoff. This is Mayson Toynbee and Holly Oyama. I see you have already met Alison and Lindsey Cuckoo." He stepped forward. "You must be Luke McKenzie."

The black haired boy nodded, obviously proud.

"Let's cut to the chase here, Reese," Naomi said, crossing her arms. "What do you want?"

"Don't be so harsh, cousin," laughed Reese. "Everyone, this is my charming cousin Naomi Maximoff."

"Reese."

"Alright, fine." He shook his head, then sat down on an old couch someone had dragged in. "Mayson, Alison, Lindsey and I have recreated a group."

"The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants," Naomi said bluntly.

"The Brotherhood of Mutants," Reese corrected. "I asked the three of you here today because I want you to join our cause."

"Which is what?" Asked Holly.

"To spread the word of mutant superiority."

Holly's eye's lit up. "Well, then," she smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"All of us together could give the press and the politicians something to look out for. Let's face it - we're going to end up ruling the sapiens one day, so why not make that day today?"

Naomi snorted. "That's just the Magneto talking in you."

"Then you should hear it too! We could do all sorts of things for mutant kind together."

"Say no more," Holly said. "I'm in."

"Me, too," Luke agreed.

They all looked at Naomi.

"What?" She snorted. "You think I want to join your little band? Thanks but no thanks. I have better things to do." She turned on her heel and started for the door.

"Come on, Naomi. Do it for your father and mother."

Naomi spun around. "Don't talk about my mother like you know anything about her, and just to be clear, he is _not _my father! He left my mother and I in the dust, just like his father before him! So don't you stand there and lecture about mutants taking over the world, when I hate to be a dirty, stupid mutant anyways!"

"Oh, dear," Alison and Lindsey said. "It seems you've upset her."

"And I don't care what blood-ties you think you have to me, 'cause I know one thing: Pietro Maximoff is _not_ my father, he never will _be_ my father! Which means I don't want nothing to do with you or your stupid mother, either! Because, news flash: She ain't been around either!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Reese said. "Alison, shut her down."

Alison nodded. Before she could infiltrate Naomi's mind, Naomi jumped into the air, kicking Alison backwards. Two large, pink wings made out of a plexiglass-like material appeared on Naomi's back. Her hands lit up pink, and she glared around the room. "Who wants to try that again?"

No one said anything, and Naomi landed on the ground, the wings disappearing. "Fine. I'll join your stupid group and we'll see how things go down."

Reese put his hand on her shoulder. "You won't regret it, cousin. Promise."

* * *

"You're going to regret this. I promise you, you will." Temperance crossed her arms as her sister got dressed in a black evening gown.

Gwen ignored her sister, putting diamonds in her ears. She wrapped a black choker around her neck, and slipped her feet in black heels.

"Gwen," Temperance said. "Come on. Listen."

"Oh, I'm listening," Gwen said as she swept her hair up. "But I don't care what you say. You have to keep blocking mom's telepathy, and anyone elses for that matter. I covered for you, remember?"

Temperance gave an irritated sigh. "Yes, I remember. Stop playing that card, Gwen. I'll telling Mother."

"Oh, no, you won't," Gwen said, grabbing her sisters arm. "Or I'll tell father exactly what you and Nick are doing in the Danger Room every Wednsday night."

Temperance narrowed her eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"You can't prove anything."

"No, but I _can_ prove your little drinking problem."

Temperance took a step back, stunned. "Why are you being like this? You were never one for petty threats!"

"Just like you used to never be one for trying to prove you're better than everyone and flaunting your chest in that slutty costume you wear!"

Temperance's eyes widened, and she did something she had never done before; she hauled off and smacked her sister in the face.

Gwen barley felt it because of her adamantium skeleton, but she still took a step back, holding her cheek.

Temperance gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, Gwen," she said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Fine. Whatever." A red spot spread over her cheek where Temp had hit her; it would only be there for a minute before disappearing. Gwen took one last look at her sister, and climbed out the window.

Gwen sat down across from Michelangelo in a nice restaurant, sighing breathlessly.

"What is wrong, my _amore?_" Michel asked, taking her hand.

"I had a fight with my sister. She just doesn't understand about us! They all think you're bad news, they just won't except you. But I love you."

"And I you. Your family will come around, as they say. As a matter of fact, I haven't even talked to my father in three years. We do not, as you would say, run in the same circle."

Gwen giggled. "You're so cute."

"Not nearly as so as you," he smiled.

"Thanks." Gwen sighed and looked out the window. "I didn't want it to be like this."

"It won't be forever." Michel kissed her hand. "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks again, boys," Raquel giggled as she waved at a few boys drove away from Nicks car.

"Oh, man," Andi said, walking around to inspect the damage. "Nick just got this car. I am so dead."

Andi, Raquel, Phoebe, and Nikita stood on the side of the road, not far from the Mansion, inspecting the damage. The car was crunched up and smokeing. A few boys who had been driving by stopped to help them and make sure they were okay - which they were.

"What hit us?" Phoebe asked, looking around.

Andi shook her head. "I didn't even see anything. It was almost like we were shoved off the road. I don't understand. What _was_ it?"

"Take a wild guess." The girls turned as they heard a voice behind them.

Three boys and four girls stood right across the street. One of the boys wore an ugly, green colored body suit exposing his hands and feet, which were webbed. Beside him was a boy with black hair and pointed ears and a slight smirk on his face. He had green-blue pants on with a gold shirt and cuffs. And the last boy wore a red shirt and red pants, along with dark purple boots and gloves and a long, purple cape.

Two of the girls looked exactly the same; same perfectly straight blonde hair pulled back, same glowing eyes, even the same black costumes; the only difference between them was one of them wore her black costume with a neon green belt and hair band, while the others was neon orange. The other girl wore her black hair short. She was Chinese , and wore a silver body suit with a gold dragon curling around it.

And floating above them was another girl, with pink wings and white-and-pink hair. She wore a black and white suit that looked familiar . . .

"Hey, I know you!" exclaimed Nikita. "Songbird, right?"

"My mother," replied the girl. "But I go by Robin."

"You caused this wreck?" Andi asked, stepping forward. "Who the hell are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked the black-haired boy. "We're the Brotherhood."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Nikita said.

"What's the Brotherhood?" Andi asked, confused.

"The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants," Nikita said. "They were a group that used annoy the original X-Men back in the day. Led by Magneto."

"Wait just a second," Phoebe said, squinting. "Reese? Oh my God, Reese, is that you?"

"It's Charmer," he said.

Phoebe put her hands on her hips. "Reese Maximoff, does your mother know about this?"

"What do you guys want?" Andi asked, irritated.

"Just to give you X-Men a little message," Charmer said. His hand started glowing red.

"Hit the deck!" Andi said, and the girls threw themselves down. A ball of glowing red power flew over their heads, blowing up the car.

_We're out numbered, _Andi thought. _C'mon, think about all those hours you've spent in the danger room preparing for this_.

"Magnetrix, Mistake!" Andi screamed. "The boys! I got the twins and the wings. Aura, take the rest!"

The team nodded and attacked; Andi stood and zapped Robin with her optic blast, knocking her backwards. She blocked the twins with here telepathy, but they were stronger than her.

_Is anyone is around, I sure could use some help! _Andi shouted in her mind.

Not a moment later, there were gunshots, peppering the ground around the Brotherhoods feet. The skys darkened, and it started to rain.

"More X-Men!" Charmer yelled as 22 and Tycoon joined in the fight.

"Retreat!" Yelled the black haired boy. The mutants turned and ran. He pointed at Andi. "This isn't over!"

"Don't come back!" Tycoon snapped, summoning a bolt of lightning.

The boy sneered before turning and running.

"Thanks," Andi breathed as he landed and the skies went back to normal.

"No problem. You girls alright?"

They all muttered an annoyed yes, before Andi turned back and sighed at her brothers car.

* * *

"Emma!" Kitty ran to catch up with Emma, stopping her in the hall. "Where's Gwen? She missed her Danger Room session this morning."

Emma sighed. "Lovely. I'll bet she sneaked off again." The two women made for Gwen's room, and knocked.

"Gwendolyn? Are you in there?" Emma called. When she didn't get a reply, she sighed and opened the door.

Logan was already standing in there, with Temperance, who looked panicked.

"What is it?" Emma asked sharply.

"It's Gwen," Temperance said. "She went out last night with Michelangelo and she hasn't been back!"

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

"I'll bet you anything it had something to do with that kid," Logan growled. "When I get my hands on him . . ." _Skint._

"I'm going to look for her," Temperance said, grabbing her coat.

She jogged down the stairs, running into Christian and Amanda, who were carrying boxes into their new suit.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. She he frowned as he read her mind. "Gwen's gone?"

"I - I'm sure it's nothing," Temperance struggled to smile. "I'm going looking for her."

"I'll go, too."

"No, stay here. There's no reason to get all worked up. Besides, I'm taking Nick with me."

As she said this, Nick was already coming out of the elevator, ready to go; Temperance had already contacted him telepathically.

Christian grumbled about something before Nick and Temp left.

* * *

"This is his apartment," Temperance said as Nick stopped Scott's car. "Hopefully Gwen is with him."

The two went inside, knocking on Michelangelo's door until he finally answered.

"Temperance!" He said in surprise. "Is so nice to see you." He leaned against the doorway. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm really sorry to bother you, Michelangelo, but is Gwen here?" Temperance asked. "She didn't come home last night, and I can't reach her telepathically."

Michel's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "She is not here. Here, come inside and maybe we can call her, yes? Perhaps she will pick up if it is my number she sees."

Temperance and Nick went inside, shedding the jackets.

"Please, make yourselves at home," Michel said. "I will be right back, I have to go get my phone."

He left the room, and Temperance tapped her leg nervously.

"Hey," Nick said, taking her hand. "It's okay. We'll find her."

"God, Nick, I'm so worried about her. We had a fight right before she ran off, and I did something I shouldn't have. I'm worried."

"It'll be okay," Nick promised. "We'll find her. Promise."

"I'm afraid she is not picking up her phone," Michel said as he re-entered the room, setting some tea down in front of them. "I thought perhaps I could contact her through her emergency beeper."

Temperance nodded, taking a sip of tea. "This is terrible, losing her like this," Temperance said. "She's never been one for running off, that was always Christian and I. Even when we were little, she would . . . would . . ." Temperance burst into a coughing fit, clutching her chest with one hand and her head with the other.

"Temp?" Nick asked, kneeling in front of her. "Temperance, look at me? What's happening."

She coughed. "_Get out!" _She spluttered.

Nick turned around, his hands glowing red. He raised a hand at Michel, and zapped him.

Michel didn't falter, absorbing the energy. "Sorry," he said. "But she had to be neturalized. Didn't want her in my head, now did I?"

Nick was thrown backwards by an energy force from Michel, slamming him into the coffee table.

Michel raised his cell phone to his ear. "I have them. I'll be in soon."

* * *

Temperance opened her eyes, gasping for breath as she tried to sit up. Her head was swimming, so she shifted her body to diamond, going back to normal.

She stood, looking around. She was in a large, metal holding cell. Gwen was in one corner, attacking the wall viciously with her claws; Nick was in the other corner, trying to blast his way through.

"Where the hell are we?"

Temperance asked.

"Sinister's," Gwen replied. "He busted out of jail already. He's been working with Nefaria and Michelangelo the whole time." Even though she looked fine, Temperance knew her sister was on the verge of tears.

"How does telepathy work in here?"

"It doesn't," Nick replied. "I've been trying to get a hold of the X-Men; it bounces right back at me."

The door opened, and Sinister entered; Nick lifted his hands, which were glowing red; Gwen got into her fighting stance, her claws extended; and Temperance stood there, diamond and looking pissed.

"Sinister," she said. "What are you playing at?"

"The same thing I'm always doing, I'm afraid," he said. "Gene testing. Normally I would have to hunt down the DNA of Scott Summers and Jean Grey; it seems at the moment, I won't have too."

"Try it," Temperance growled. "I'll fry your brain so hard you'll need someone to wipe the drool from your chin and change your diapers."

"I admire your spirit. You may be of use."

"Over my shattered body."

"Good one," Nick said.

"Thanks, I've been working on it." Temperance flexed her muscles. "Well, Sinister? Make your move." Nick and Gwen joined her at her side.

_I have to keep him talking,_ Temp thought._ He left the door open; If I think hard enough, I'll get a message to the others!_

"Sir?" A guard called to Sinister. "I was listening in on the Avengers scanner - The Summers girl, with the Phoenix powers? She's on her way to New York to assist with a mission."

"Excellent," Sinister said.

"No!" Nick shouted; he rushed at Sinister, who simply knocked him aside.

"If you'll excuse me," Sinister said. "I have more pressing matters to attend to."

He left, and Nick ran a hand through his hair. "Oh God. Oh no. If he gets Andi, and she loses control . . ."

"It'll be okay," Temperance said. "If your back alright? He threw you down pretty hard."

"It's fine," he brushed her away.

"You're bleeding. It's torn your stitches out. Hold still." Sighing, Nick did what he was told.


	9. Chapter 9

"How long have we been in here?" Nick asked.

Gwen sighed, hitting her head against the wall. "Too long."

The three of them had been stuck in there for hours, trying to find a way out, but nothing was working.

The door opening caught their attention; they looked up and saw a guard dragging in a newcomer.

It took Nick only a m

* * *

oment to realize it was Andi.

He ran to his sister, helping her up as the guard left them. "Are you okay? God, please be okay."

"I'm fine." She lifted her head and grinned, her body shifting. "But I'm not your sister."

Nick took a step back. "Holy crap, Selena!" He said. "You looked just like her for a second!"

"Evalyn's image inducer, your sisters costume, and some borrowed powers. Works magic, huh?"

"What happened?" Temperance demanded.

"They brought me in a few hours ago and ran some blood tests. We don't have much time. But don't worry, I have a plan."

"Which would be, what?" Gwen asked.

Selena smiled and pulled her sleeve up to reveal a black and silver braclet. It was blinking blue, and with the turn of a small dial, the light turned red.

"Now we wait."

* * *

"Mister Sinister? You may want to have a look at this."

Sinister joined his lab tech.

"That sample we took of the Summers girls' DNA? Well, it's not hers."

"What do you mean, _it's not hers_?" Sinister snapped. "Whose else would it be?"

"Well, it says here it's the DNA of Selena LeBeau. Daughter of Remy LeBeau, also called Gambit, and Anna-Marie "Rogue" Darkholme. It also says here that Selena LeBeau is an agent of -"

"S.H.I.E.L.D.! Open up!" came a voice from outside; the door was blown down, and three dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came rushing in, guns drawn.

"Made the mistake of putting you in the S.H.I.E.L.D jail once," Nick Fury said. "But that's okay - you're going to the _Raft Prison."_

* * *

Gwen, Emma, Temperance, and Logan all sat in the meeting room.

"Girls," Emma said. "What you did was wrong. Gwen for sneaking out, and Temperance for covering for her. Now Temperance, you're eighteen now and I can't ground you. But for the time being, you are no longer X-Men team leader. Your place will be taken by Andrea until further notice."

"Yes, ma'am," Temperance said softly, looking down at her feet.

"But Gwen, I most certainly _can _ground you. No phone, TV, computer, or private Danger Room sessions for a month, plus you will be cleaning Cerebro and the Blackbird every week for three months. Are we understood?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good. Now leave me here to wallow in disgrace."

The two girls left the room.

"Temperance?" Gwen said as she caught up with her sister. "Temp, I'm sorry I blackmailed you. And that I got your position taken from you."

"Are you?" Temperance asked coldly. "Congratulations, you've taken the most important thing in my life and thrown it to the dogs. I _do _hope you're happy now, darling." She walked away.

"Temperance, please! I'm sorry." She hugged herself. "What are you going to do now?"

Temperance looked over her shoulder at her sister, her glance pure ice. "I am going up to my room and getting very, very drunk. If you would like to tattle to father about it, I advise you wait until he cools down. Goodnight, Gwendolyn."

She left her sister standing there in the hallway.

* * *

Coming Soon - Young X-Men: Old Blood Renewed.

Lot's of Romance, lot's of action, and lot's of . . ._**Magneto?**_ Be ready for the next installment of the Young X-Men series!


End file.
